Jessica Trent
Jackie Trent |occupation = |status = Institutionalized |actor = Courtney Jines |appearance = Cats in the Cradle|path = Murderer|victims = 1 killed}} '''Jessica Rachel Trent '''was a murderer who appeared in season two of . Season Two Cats in the Cradle Jessica appeared in season two of CSI in the episode Cats in the Cradle. She lived with her mother Janet Trent and her sister Jackie Trent. She was the murderer of the old lady (Mrs. Elliot) who had lived alone with a lot of cats. Jessica and her sister Jackie wanted a cat. Her mother said she can have one but only if Mrs. Elliot would let her have one. When the detectives first met Jessica, they thought she was nice. The cat she specifically wanted was a male cat named Rascal. Jessica said, "Oh, the lady over there the one that died, she was nice," but Jessica wasn't as nice or innocent as she appeared. When asked, Jessica quickly placed the blame on her mother, stating that she "might" have killed Mrs. Elliot. Detective Willows in the interrogation room that, she explained to them about fingerprints and states that the murder weapon (which was Jessica's pen), didn't match those of an adult. Whether out of guilt or fear, Jackie quickly tells Detective Willows that the prints weren't hers to which Jessica replied in a threatening and angry manner, "Tattletales burn in hell" which showed that Jessica was clearly a type of bully to her sister and probably manipulated her into lying up until now. She then stated that she lied also about Mrs. Elliot being nice and called her mean. Though another lie, Jessica only referred to Mrs. Elliot as mean because she didn't want to part with her cat. Another reason was probably also when Jessica reveals how she killed Mrs. Elliot. She had given the cat to Jackie and told her to run, as soon as Jackie left. Jessica fiercely and angrily pushed Mrs. Elliot to the ground, grabbing her pen. Mrs. Elliot threatened to tell her mother. Only caring about what she wanted and not wanting to get caught stealing, Jessica viciously and cruelly stabbed Mrs. Elliot. To show even more how heartless she is, Jessica coldly finished saying, "The old lady should have just given me the cat." The revelation left her mother shocked, who revealed to Grissom that she never really meant to keep her promise to her girls. She knew Mrs. Elliot never parted with her cats, so she promised falsely. Her daughter's only time of showing remorse is when the Child Advocate tries to move the girls to a different room. Though its unknown if she's feeling guilty because she got caught or she knew she was in trouble or if it meant her mother knew. Jessica quickly turned to the mirror, crying for her mother. Known Victims * April 25, 2002: Ruth Elliot Appearance Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Killers Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Institutionalized criminals Category:Young Killers